


McGarrett VS McGarrett

by Vismur



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Triangulo amoroso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos McGarrett quieren al mismo hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGarrett VS McGarrett

**Titulo:** McGarrett VS McGarrett  
 **Autora:** Vismur  
 **Regalo para:** yvarlcris, quien quería una dulce y tormentosa competencia entre hermanos (¿?)  
 **Pareja:** McDanno VS McDanno (Ambos son McGarrett *risas*)  
 **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, si fuera así, yo ya habría puesto manos a la obra en hacerla completamente slash.  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo. 

  
****

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MCGARRETT VS MCGARRETT**  


**Capitulo 1. Ese hombre**

Después de meses de negación, por fin Steve McGarrett se había sincerado consigo mismo, y por los consejos de su amiga Kono, entendió que lo que sentía por Danny Williams era más que compañerismo y amistad.

Ahora el punto era enamorar al rubio poco a poco y confesarse.

Como SEAL y McGarrett corría por sus venas el mejor aliado a su disposición, la terquedad, aquella que le ayudara a nunca rendirse y a seguir intentándolo, aunque destruya Hawái en el proceso, que por algo se llamaba Steve McGarrett.

Lastima que no era el único en pensar de esa manera.

En esos momentos, su hermana y único pariente vivo, llegaba al aeropuerto, también encantada por los atributos del detective de New Jersey, dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo, conquistar el corazón del rubio más amoroso del planeta.

La dama McGarrett había considerado por bastante tiempo esta extraña atracción que sintió por aquel hombrecito, quien parecía tener las agallas para enfrentarse a su hermano y darle la contraria, contrastando enormemente con el amor que demostraba a su hermosa hija.

Un hombre entre millones.

Sonriente, saco su celular para llamar a su hermano, cuando este contesto ella amplio la sonrisa ansiosa y nerviosa por empezar.

\- Hey Steve, he regresado…

Continuara...


End file.
